Raining Like the Day You Met Him
by fiendofspace
Summary: You've been friends with Sollux from the day you met him on a rainy day six months ago. Now it's raining again, and he has a question for you. Humanstuck. Request from tumblr user sezuki.


You'd first met Sollux almost exactly six months ago today. He's your best friend and he always will be, and you're thankful that nothing and no one will ever take him away from you.

It's easy to remember the first time that you met him. You'd been late getting out of class since you were talking with a teacher, and by the time you left the school the other students had already been gone for over half an hour. During that time, it had begun to rain heavily. Dark clouds covered the sky and the rain fell in sheets; in the distance, you could hear low rumbles of thunder. The weather had been beautiful when you woke up, so you had elected to walk to school rather than drive. Now you were starting to regret your decision.

You had almost reached the edge of campus when you saw him - he was sitting near one of the school buildings, perched on top of the large cement riser of which nobody really knew the purpose. At the time, you only barely recognized him. He was one of the newer students, and he had only transferred over to your high school at the beginning of the semester. In the four months that he had been attending your school, you hadn't said more than a few words to him in passing.

He was completely drenched from the rain, and his eyes were closed as he sat cross-legged on the edge of the riser. As you neared him, he opened his eyes and jumped slightly.

"I didn't mean to startle you," you said quickly. "Um... Captor, right?"

He nodded. "It's fine," he said with a slight lisp. "I just didn't hear you come up."

You peered up at him, shielding your eyes from the rain. "May I join you?"

He took off his glasses and attempted to wipe the rain off of them with his shirt. "Whatever." He replaced his glasses, then reached a hand down to help you onto the riser.

You pulled your backpack up after you, deciding that it was useless to try to shield it from the rain. The two of you sat there for a moment, Sollux with his eyes closed again. You zipped up your jacket against the cold.

"I'm Feferi," you said after a while.

He opened his eyes again. "Nice to meet you," he said, turning slightly to face you.

Only then did you notice that he had two different-colored eyes. One was dark brown, and the other was a deep blue. You wouldn't have noticed from any farther away. You had never seen anything like it before, and you found it not only strange but intriguing.

"Whoa," you muttered.

Sollux set his jaw in defiance. "Don't get started on the freakish eyes," he said stiffly.

"What are you talking about?" you asked. "They're gorgeous!"

He looked a bit taken aback. "Really?"

"Yeah! Never seen anything like it!"

Sollux grinned slightly. "Thanks, Feferi. No one's really said that before. Mainly I'm just referred to as a freak."

"You're not a freak," you told him, "you're just different."

"Ouch, backhanded compliment much?"

"Come on, you know what I meant!"

He closed his eyes again, letting the rain fall onto his upturned face. "I guess so."

After that, you'd walked home with him. It turns out that his family had moved in just a few blocks away from your house months before. You don't really know when your friendship reached the point where it is at now, but from then on, you walked to and from school together. You were practically inseparable. Looking back, you don't know how you could have survived the last few months of your Senior year of high school without him. You'd supported him when he had family trouble, and he'd helped to soothe you when you'd come crying to him during finals week. You'd walked together at graduation, finishing an entire chapter of your lives side by side.

He'd spent the night at your house once. That was during a tough time for both of you. You'd been having trouble keeping your grades high enough to maintain your college admission, and Sollux had been kicked out of the house by his parents. The two of you had stayed up until the early hours of the morning, just sitting on the floor of your bedroom and talking for hours. The next morning, you'd made breakfast together and watched dumb cartoons to keep your minds off of things.

Sollux is the best friend that you'd ever had, and you are so thankful that he is part of your life.

That's why what is happening right now is coming to you as such a shock.

You're siting in your living room and you've just finished watching a movie together. It's October, and it's raining just like the day when the two of you first met.

"Is... Is this a joke?" you ask.

He looks slightly crestfallen. "No, that's an awful joke!" he responds. "Just... Yes or no, will you go out with me?"

There's something in your best friend's eyes that you've never seen before. He's completely serious. You glance over him. When he asked this question the first time, he had taken hold of your hand. You hadn't pulled away. It felt somewhat natural, and you didn't want to be the one to end this sensation. You love Sollux, you really do - and accepting his proposal will mean that he's yours. You don't have to worry about if you mean as much to him as he does to you.

You smile at him. You know he needs this. You need this.

"Of course!" you respond energetically, throwing your arms around his neck.

He laughs, hugging you back. When you pull away from him he's smiling, the first genuine smile you've ever seen him give. And he's giving it to you.

You know you've made the right decision.

* * *

**Ahhh! Thanks again for reading this fic!**

**Special thanks to tumblr user sezuki for requesting flushed SolFef. I don't ship it, but this was amazingly fun to write! **

**If you've got a second, please consider leaving a review. Even if it's only one or two words, reviews keep me going!**

**- fiendofspace**


End file.
